


路边的小动物你不要捡

by Xiye1025



Category: All光 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiye1025/pseuds/Xiye1025
Summary: 捡了会被日的
Relationships: 焉之 - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	路边的小动物你不要捡

夏之光轻手轻脚打开家门，先探出头左右看看，他怀里鼓鼓囊囊的，好像揣了什么，双手小心翼翼地抱着。见客厅里没有人，他才蹲下身子飞快移动脚步冲向房间，然而刚到门口就被按住了脖子。

“之光，怎么今天回来这么晚？”

听到这个声音夏之光一下子头皮发麻，他回过头，露出一个无辜的笑容。但弟弟显然没打算放过他，按着他脖子转向自己。

“也，也没有很晚啊——”夏之光努力弯下腰，弱化胸口小鼓包的存在感。

焉栩嘉看着他徒劳的举动，沉默但坚决地拉开他的胳膊，露出一颗毛茸茸的兔子头。

“……”

“那个，这只兔兔在路边好可怜！”

“说了不要乱捡小动物回来！！”焉栩嘉气得忘记保持高冷，忍不住撅起嘴，脸颊都鼓了起来。

“可是他看起来就是普通的小兔子，肯定没关系的……”夏之光把小小的垂耳兔掏出来捧在手心里，“这么小，不会和你们一样变成人的啦。”

焉栩嘉把小兔子从他怀里掏出来，随手放在客厅的猫窝上，在夏之光担忧的控诉里把他推进房间，一路都在夏之光身上蹦来蹦去，试图消除他身上兔子的气味。

“嗯…嘉嘉别蹭了，痒…”

夏之光被他一摸，身体已经有了反应，挪动的步子都颤抖起来，但他仍然在为自己的小兔子辩解，试图证明那只是一只普通的流浪动物，而不会像以前捡来的小动物一样变成人。

第一次捡回那只脏兮兮的加菲猫时，夏之光怎么也想不到圆圆脸的小猫咪会变成圆圆脸的小少年，睁着圆圆的大眼睛坐在猫窝旁，奶声奶气的说你不要怕，我是嘉嘉呀。

经历最初的惊吓之后，夏之光辞退了保姆阿姨，任劳任怨的承担了养猫任务，并在大猫猫湿漉漉的眼神下把他的猫窝搬进了自己的卧室。

可能这就是引猫入室吧。

后来又捡回兔兔，猫猫为了捍卫自己领地做出了激烈抗争，却被无情镇压，没多久又有小鹦鹉直接入室碰瓷，气得嘉猫猫毛都多掉了不少。

有什么办法呢，谁让他自己选的铲屎官。

焉栩嘉一想到新来的小垂耳兔，不管能不能变成人，都要分去夏之光的注意力，体型那么小毛那么白一看就是心机兔！

心里气愤手上的力道也大了些，相当粗暴地把夏之光的衣服扒了个干净，然后恶狠狠的在他胸口舔来舔去。猫猫粗糙的舌头在皮肤上滑动触感格外清晰，很快引来低低的呻吟，夏之光双手抵在焉栩嘉肩上，比起推拒更像是鼓励。

焉栩嘉毫不客气地直接将手伸向夏之光下身，在高高翘起的阴茎上揉搓几下，继而伸向后穴。

“嗯……嘉嘉，再摸摸……难受……”在做爱时夏之光一向保持着高度坦诚，毫不吝啬用他甜腻的声音撒娇。

“可是这里也很着急哎……”焉栩嘉一只手指伸进了隐秘的穴道，里面还有些干涩，但已经开始热情地吮吸手指。

他刻意在里面勾了几下手指，便听到愈发粗重的呼吸声，于是大猫猫裹上主人嫩红的唇，像小猫嘬奶一样亲吻。夏之光被亲得焦急，忍不住伸出手臂环住他的脖子加深这个吻。

后穴里的手指加到三根，翻搅出黏腻的水声，夏之光从耳朵一路红到胸口，攀着焉栩嘉的肩膀无助地喘息。大眼睛里盈着泪水，要落不落的样子，委委屈屈瞪自己的猫咪。

他想要快一点，可是嘴被堵着，只能抬起双腿圈住身上人的腰，讨好地磨蹭。

“嗯……嘉嘉……”

焉栩嘉抬起头轻轻蹭了蹭夏之光颈侧，然后抽出手指换上阴茎抵在后穴。那里早已湿哒哒黏糊糊，被弄得一塌糊涂。

“你怎么不进来啊……”夏之光的眼睛已经失焦，像一汪沉静的湖水，朦胧的望向焉栩嘉。哪怕在性爱中，他的目光也单纯仿佛天真孩童，细长的眼尾通红，因为得不到玩具而委屈。

焉栩嘉在心里暗骂一声，他们猫猫是多么高贵的种族，却总是会被这个人类蛊惑。他再也保持不猫咪住骄矜的性子，迫不及待地沉下腰，一下就插入了大半。夏之光腰腹向上拱起，发出低低的泣音，他似乎很痛苦，整张脸都皱起来。

一开始焉栩嘉还会被他的哭泣骗到，现下却直接用力插到底，然后大开大合地操干起来。夏之光就一边哼哼唧唧流眼泪，一边努力张开腿承受愈发猛烈的撞击。

“啊……猫猫，猫猫轻一点……”夏之光被操得狠了就奶声奶气地喊焉栩嘉猫猫，明知道焉栩嘉听了会更加失控，偏偏每次求饶时都会这样叫，也不知道是真难受了还是故意的。

夏之光的腿很柔软，可以轻易按在胸前，摆出非常羞耻的姿势，腿弯被掐得通红。

焉栩嘉也红了眼，这个姿势可以看到熟软的后穴吞吐着自己的阴茎，而夏之光挺翘的茎身得不到照顾，只能随着抽插的节奏跳动。

“猫猫，摸摸我，摸摸我呀……”

奈何焉栩嘉从来不会理会他的要求，只把猎物紧紧按在身下，用狰狞的凶器不断贯穿。猫咪喜欢跟主人撒娇，也喜欢玩弄猎物，他爱惨了夏之光无法自控的模样，也沉迷于把爱人控制在怀里的快感。

等焉栩嘉紧掐着夏之光的腿射进他身体里，夏之光已经射过一次，整个身体都忍不住抽搐。然而焉栩嘉伏在他身上十几分钟，又开始了新一轮。

何洛洛一进门就注意到了猫窝里的垂耳兔，他把手里的东西一扔就冲了过去，“嘭”的一声原地只剩下衣服，然后毛茸茸的棕色兔兔从里面爬了出来，挤到垂耳兔身边，用兔子的方式开始交流。

何洛洛：哈喽

垂耳兔：哈喽

何洛洛：你也是兔子呀

垂耳兔：对呀我是兔子呀

何洛洛：我也是兔子

垂耳兔：我们都是兔子

何洛洛：我有好吃的

垂耳兔：在哪里在哪里

何洛洛又变成人，正准备抓起垂耳兔，然而小垂耳兔也跟着变成了一个少年，站起来比何洛洛还高。

何洛洛：……

垂耳兔：:-D

何洛洛木气冲冲地推开卧室门，焉栩嘉正按着夏之光用后入的体位冲撞，后者把脸埋在枕头里，间或溢出些许软腻的呻吟。

“光光！他是谁？你为什么有别的兔兔了？你不爱我了吗？”

夏之光感觉到床垫侧边陷下去，摸索着握住何洛洛的手，讨好的放在嘴边亲吻。他似乎想解释什么，出口都被撞碎成娇喘。何洛洛皱着鼻子摸他的脸，气鼓鼓，又不能硬把人拉起来。

焉栩嘉瞥了门口的少年一眼，刻意加大了力道，陡然拔高的呻吟充斥着每个人的耳膜。他大概在用这种方式宣誓主权，但垂耳兔显然没有理解，一脸迷茫的问：“不是有好吃的吗，在哪里。”

那天垂耳兔小朋友还是如愿吃到了好吃的食物，也认识了住在这个家里的猫猫焉栩嘉，兔兔何洛洛和晚上才回来的鹦鹉翟潇闻，当然还有唯一的人类夏之光。

“我叫赵让，你可以养我吗？”小垂耳兔放下碗，期待地看着夏之光。

“不可以！！”其他三只原住民异口同声回答。

TBC


End file.
